


Never better.

by nulltruth



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Violent Fantasizing, other tags TBA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nulltruth/pseuds/nulltruth
Summary: The only moments in which Goro truly lets himself go are the moments when he's coming, and the few precious seconds right after. The problem is, Ren's addicted to those moments. Determined to find a way to make it last, Ren concocts a brilliant and devious plan to - actually, you know what, he'll just get Goro off a few times and hopefully a brilliant idea will hit him along the way.





	1. Phase One.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic is some years after the game ends, but the Metaverse is still around (for some reason).

When Goro shoves a gloved hand against his own mouth to stifle a low moan, Ren dares to hope that this might be the time he lets himself go.

He pauses mid-motion to revel in the sound and darts his eyes up, just in case, and he’s treated to the sweet sight of Goro with his head dropped back against the bed, breath coming short and eyes shut tight. It’s something close to mesmerizing.

“Don’t _stop_ ,” Goro pants, shifting his hips impatiently, and Ren starts with his lips still pressed against the fabric of Goro’s boxers. Right, he’d been doing something.

Some _one. Haha. Oh, this is not the time._

Ren hums in apology (Goro _groans_ ) and resumes mouthing at his clothed dick.

“Sensitive today, aren’t you?” he murmurs. “Not even undressed yet, detective.”

Goro reaches up with the hand not currently tangled firmly in the base of Ren’s curls and shoves his own unbuttoned shirt a little further down his shoulder. It’s halfway rumpled beneath him, the argyle vest discarded somewhere at the foot of the bed along with his slacks. “And whose fault is that?” he grouses. “Hurry up, will you?”

“Impatient.”

Goro gasps and bucks his hips again as Ren opens his mouth a little wider and presses his tongue to the thin material. “I _wonder why_ ,” he manages through gritted teeth.

Ren smiles.

His hands snake up a little further to press flat against Goro’s hips, tucking his fingers teasingly beneath the waistband. He makes a questioning noise. The hand in his hair tightens.

And then vanishes, as Goro brings both his arms up to cover his face when Ren finally pulls him out of his boxers and takes him into his mouth. The frantic choked-off moan Goro makes in response is the sweetest music Ren’s heard in his life. None of Beethoven’s sonatas have ever made his dick twitch in his pants.

Experimentally, he hollows his cheeks and bobs down a little further; delights in the way Goro’s fingers twist in his sheets. It’s bizarre how he feels almost drunk on this; shivers with something like delight each time Goro doesn’t quite manage to catch a moan before it slips from his throat, to abort the tiny chasing motions of his hips. Bizarre how even beyond feeling Goro’s hands on him, it’s seeing Goro slowly come apart beneath his mouth and fingers that sends heat pulsing through him.

He swirls his tongue around the head and Goro cries out into his sleeve. Ren closes his eyes, shuddering, and shoves one hand down beneath his own waistband, unable to resist any longer.

“Are you touching yourself?” Goro’s voice is rough, comes between ragged gasps, and Ren palms himself a little harder. “Don’t tell me you really - _hah_ \- get off on just this... I - mmf... I haven’t so much as... laid a hand on you...”

 _You don’t need to,_ Ren wants to say. He takes Goro further into his mouth and waits to hear the hitch in his breathing. It sends sparks flying through him when it comes.

“You do, don’t you?” Goro remarks, softly, through uneven breaths. “I don’t even - have to touch you… do I? This is enough… Hah… I should have known you’d be - ngh! - a little _slut_ \- aren’t you, now?”

The word is spat, as sweetly venomous as Goro can manage under the circumstances, and Ren moans around Goro’s cock even as he registers with some disappointment ( _but not much_ ) that Goro is somehow taking control again. Instinctively, his hand moves faster on his own dick, but he’s barely paying attention to it, focused on taking Goro as far as he can into the back of his throat. He’s faintly aware that he’s beginning to drool around the cock in his mouth and absurdly, it’s really hot.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Goro whispers. His jaw is tight and his face drawn, each coherent word clearly a great deal of effort. “Sucking me off. Can you even breathe, with my cock so far down your throat? Do you care? Ah…” His voice drops in comprehension. “Could that be what you want…?”

Ren gags a little as Goro thrusts up slightly without warning, and the spike of heat sends him spiraling.

“Is _this_ what you want?” Goro murmurs again, and Ren nods desperately, already trying to force more of Goro back down his throat. The hand he still has on Goro’s hip slackens, inviting him to move again, to chase his own pleasure in Ren’s mouth.

It’s apparently not enough of a go-ahead for Goro, and Ren gasps as he’s yanked roughly back by the hair. He coughs and splutters at the loss.

“Tell me what you want,” Goro insists. Ren looks at him; the unrestrained lust in his eyes as he looks back is almost enough to make Ren come right there and then.

His voice is ridiculously rough when he rasps, “Use me how you like,” and Goro’s carefully gentle face splits into a ravenous grin that makes him shiver.

“As you wish,” he says politely, and shoves Ren’s face back onto his cock so roughly that Ren chokes on it.

His mind is hazy as Goro thrusts hard into his throat, pulling ruthlessly on his hair to fuck his mouth. He can’t think, can barely breathe - but it hardly matters, nothing does, nothing but the wild, unrestrained moans spilling from Goro’s lips as his other hand grasps at the sheets, travels up his chest to press against his own throat ( _fuck_ ), finally slides back down so that Goro has both hands buried in Ren’s curls when he presses Ren’s face down against the base of his cock and refuses to let him up as he comes with a sharp cry.

Ren struggles vaguely against the firm hold on his hair, not in protest at his inability to breathe but more so he has a clear view of Goro’s face. The view from his position is, understandably, limited, but he knows enough - sees Goro’s eyes fly open and stare unseeing into the ceiling; hears his frantic, gasping breaths; feels his hands tighten to the point of genuine pain in Ren’s hair and the way his hips ride up against his mouth, trying to press even further into Ren’s throat. Ren’s vision starts to darken around the edges as he struggles to breathe, trying not to choke on the come pouring down his throat. He swallows so hard it makes Goro cry his name out into the heated air around them, and Ren fucks desperately into his own hand until he comes too, moaning Goro’s name around his cock.

Goro’s grip finally loosens and Ren lifts himself off him. He rolls onto his side and, propping himself up weakly on his elbow, he watches Goro recover.

His eyes are closed and his mouth open, still gasping for breath. His hands are trembling slightly, dancing unconsciously over his skin as he struggles to return to himself, and he’s making the smallest keening sounds at the light drag of his own fingers. Ren resists the urge to touch him - to end the moment by reaching to stroke his face; to run a thumb over his bottom lip, dry from his drawn-out panting, bitten to the point of broken skin in the throes of pleasure.

It’s these moments that might be among Ren’s favorites; in these moments, just as it all ends, there’s always a precious vulnerability to Goro’s face; a sated openness that never lasts quite long enough in the aftermath. Ren wishes he had his phone to take a photograph - a pale imitation, he knows, of that rare abundance of trust, the lack of inhibition, but better than nothing.

Goro opens his eyes and turns them on him, wary fondness filling his gaze as the composed mask slides back over his face with startling speed. Ren sighs, resigned.

“Are you alright?” Goro asks, looking a little concerned, and Ren smiles and squirms up to rest his head against Goro’s chest.

“Never better,” he murmurs, and if he closes his eyes to fix that honest, blissful face in his mind then it might even be close to the truth.

Next time. He’ll get him next time for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle. This is my first time. :))


	2. Phase Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind yourself! It's mostly talk, but the fantasy is a bit rough and violent. They're both on board, though.

“You know,” Goro mumbles against Ren’s lips, “I’m starting to think you picked a bad movie on purpose.”

“You’re not enjoying yourself?”

“I didn’t say _that_.”

The cinema is mostly empty. Maybe Goro was right and it was a calculated move - all part of Ren’s Grand Master Plan To Make Goro Lose His Mind.

But if it means _admitting_ Goro was right, then Ren will deny it to the grave. And in any case, it’s not much of a plan - not when making plans in situations like these requires blood his brain doesn’t have access to.

The few audience members are bunched toward the middle, paying little-to no attention to their double seat in the back row.

Privately, Ren almost wished they _would_. The show they’re putting on is decidedly better than the film.

He begins to slip one hand down Goro’s chest, the other still firmly gripped in the collar of his shirt. Goro pulls back, affronted, and smacks his hand away.

“What are you _doing_?” he hisses.

“You,” Ren whispers back, and hastily adds, “a favor,” as Goro goes to smack him again. “Don’t lie, I’m in your lap, I know you’re hard.”

“That’s not the point!” It’s difficult to tell in the darkened theatre, but Ren would bet any sum of money that Goro is blushing right now. “We’re in public. This is indecent enough.”

“Nothing’s indecent enough for me,” Ren purrs. “You really want me to stop?”

“I -!”

The moment of hesitation is enough time for Ren to slide his hand between them and palm Goro through his jeans. Goro muffles a groan and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Say the word and I’ll stop,” Ren offers, and rolls his hips once.

“You piece of shit,” Goro whispers, still with his eyes closed.

“That’s not the word.”

“ _Fuck_ you.”

“Guess that’s the plan now.” Ren nudges at their abandoned popcorn so that the rustling covers the sound of the zipper. Goro inhales sharply.

“Be careful,” he whispers.

“What? No one can see, I’m blocking them.”

“Yes! By being _in my lap!_ ”

Ren shushes him, much to Goro’s fury, but it melts immediately as Ren wraps a hand around him. “ _Ah_ -”

“Shh,” Ren soothes; not because he really wants Goro to be quiet, not even because he’s worried they might be caught - only because there’s something intoxicating about the way Goro’s eyes widen as he claps a hand against his mouth, the strained quality to the sounds he can’t quite hold back as they’re muffled by his fingers. Ren slips his thumb over the head, smearing precum over his fingers, and Goro shuts his eyes again as Ren begins to stroke him properly.

“Good?” Ren asks.

Goro makes a muffled sound and then removes his hand to gasp, “ _Faster_.”

“Impatient.”

Goro opens his eyes again to glare at him, and Ren smirks back just to incense him, but agreeably picks up the pace. Goro’s hips jump a little and Ren presses him back. “Shh.”

“ _You shh_ ,” and really, Goro might be the only one who can manage to snap in a whisper.

“I _am_ shh.” Ren twists his hand _just_ so and Goro throws his head back as he spills over Ren’s fingers, mouth open in a silent cry as he manages to catch the sound in the back of his throat. Ren’s just close enough to hear the tiny choked noises that escape, to feel the tightness in Goro’s body as he crests for a few moments before slumping back into the chair, breathing hard.

“Do you have a napkin,” Ren asks conversationally, waving his soiled hand in the air, and Goro gives him a look as though to say _really, right now_ before reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief. “Thanks.”

“Hm,” Goro grunts, apparently still not up to speaking. That works for Ren, he thinks, as he wipes his hand off as casually as he can. Seeing Goro come undone hasn’t done the tightness in his own jeans any favors, and nor does seeing the state Goro’s in now - composed again, yes, but decidedly more disheveled than when they walked in - flushed, breathing unsteady, eyes still a little hazy with pleasure. Surreptitiously, Ren shifts his hips, searching for a little friction..

“Impatient,” Goro mocks. _Shit_. “Yes, I see you. Give me a moment. I’m hardly going to leave you high and dry, now.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Ren says, trying to sound nonchalant. Something loud is happening on the screen behind him - it sounds like a fight - and all the pained gasps and groans are -

Definitely _not_ turning him on more. “All - fine here.”

“Hmm,” says Goro, “well, alright then. Thank you.”

And he turns back to the film.

Ren gapes at him.

“If you don’t mind,” says Goro politely. “I can’t see the movie with you in my lap.”

Ren slides back into his own seat. Unbelievable. He has to be trying something right now. There’s no _way_ he -

“Ren,” says Goro, and Ren hides a grin. There it is, surely - “May I have my handkerchief back?”

_UNBELIEVABLE._

Ren plops the handkerchief back into Goro’s lap.

“Thank you.”

Maybe he should excuse himself to the bathroom.

The on-screen fight has progressed and the villain guy's apparently got the upper hand, _probably_ , Ren’s not really _sure_ , because he was rather _justifiably distracted_ \- but either way, the sights and sounds are not doing him any favors. He curses himself. An empty movie theatre is _not_ the place to be further exploring his apparent masochistic streak, even if he _is_ being blue-balled by his ass of a boyfriend.

“You look rather hot and bothered,” comes Goro’s voice, suddenly right in his ear. “Is something the matter?”

“Of course not,” Ren manages. Goro’s breath is warm on his neck and it’s incredibly difficult to focus on anything.

“Are you sure?” Goro murmurs. “Could you perhaps be… struggling slightly, due to my failure to return the favor?”

“...You don’t owe me anything,” Ren replies. The villain-guy pins the hero-guy to the wall and smacks him hard across the face. Ren suppresses an involuntary whine. _Seriously?!_

Goro’s eyes flick to the screen, a flash of mild interest crossing his face. “So I was right,” he says lightly. His voice hardens. “You get off on this, too.”

“Um,” says Ren, taking pride in his eloquence. This isn’t his fault. There hasn’t been any blood in his brain for the past twenty minutes.

“Is that what you want me to do to you?” Goro asks in that low, cool voice that sends something like lightning straight to Ren’s groin, if lightning made you _really, really horny_. “Don’t bother trying to hide it. You’re disgusting - nothing but filth, isn’t that right? You don’t deserve any better than to be thrown into the dirt and stepped on.”

Ren all but whimpers, and he claps a mortified hand over his mouth. His other hand goes straight to his pants, and he grinds his palm helplessly down on his clothed crotch. _Is he seriously doing this to me right now?!_

There’s a silken quality to the steel in Goro’s voice as he croons, “I bet you’d beg for it, wouldn’t you? To step on you? Hurt you?”

“ _Ah -_ ”

“Wouldn’t you, Ren? You’d beg me on your knees for me to beat you senseless until you come. Pathetic.”

The derision is almost as delicious as the savage promise and Ren shoves his hand down his jeans, grasping desperately at his cock. “Yes,” he pants. His mouth falls open at the skin-on-skin contact and the hand he’s using to muffle himself slips from his face. “Yes, I - ah - _please_ -”

“What makes you think you’re _worth_ it?” Goro says; sneers, really, cold and venomous. “Do you deserve it? My hands on you, even if it’s just to make you bleed?”

“ _Goro._ Goro -”

“Perhaps I should tie you up,” Goro muses. “Yes, I think so. Shall I tie your hands until you bruise? Gag you so you drool?” He smiles. “That sounds fun, doesn’t it?” His voice drops. “I’ll stuff that pretty mouth of yours until you choke.”

Ren gasps. The hand that’s not furiously working his cock flies to his throat.

Goro’s eyes follow it, derisively interested. “You did seem to like me mentioning that before,” he observes. “How depraved. Shall I do it for real, then, next time? Press my fingers into your throat until your eyes roll.” He leans a little closer to Ren and his voice turns vicious. “Maybe I’ll fuck you until you pass out. Would you want me to stop, even then? Maybe you’d rather I kept going. Maybe you’d like it if I fucked you unconscious until I wake you with my cock -”

“ _Goro_ ,” Ren chokes out. “God. _God._ Please -”

“You’re close?”

“ _Yes,_ fuck - yes - pl-please, I _\- Goro_ -”

“Come, then,” Goro invites. “Go on. Come all over yourself like the filth you are.”

Ren makes a desperate keening sound and jerks himself twice more before he flies apart at the seams. His back arches, his head against the chair, and his jaw clenches with the effort of keeping himself quiet as he comes over his hand.

Goro wordlessly hands him the handkerchief again as he falls back into his seat, breathing hard. He takes it.

“Thanks,” he sighs.

Goro just gives him a wry look. “Are you alright?”

His arms are shaking as he cleans himself off. Ren thinks of the look on Goro’s face as he’d watched Ren come, his eyes bright and a little hungry.

There’s a little concern in them now; when Goro reaches over to take his handkerchief back, his hand lingers on Ren’s for a moment, stroking over his pulse point with his thumb. The touch is light, tender - and when Ren doesn’t respond right away, the concern seems to grow. “Ren,” Goro says quietly, in a voice so warm and gentle that Ren could hardly believe it’s the same one that had just spent the last several minutes driving him mad with filthy threats and promises. “Are you okay?”

There’s a hesitant apology in Goro’s eyes now, but Ren meets them with steady reassurance, waits for Goro to relax.

He replies, “Never better,” and privately begins plotting for phase three.

 

(“So’d you two enjoy the movie?” Ryuji asks them later.

Ren hums. “I think Goro had a good time,” he decides, looking slyly at Goro.

Goro smiles back. “Yes, I’d say Ren seemed to enjoy the viewing experience,” he says, and Ren coughs over his coffee.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize until I'd finished writing it, but that makes two chapters of Goro not so much as laying a hand on Ren. You can't keep talking him to death, Goro. Be a gentleman.


End file.
